1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a robot wrist and spray head applicator assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrist assemblies are well known for supporting various tools including paint spray heads. One such wrist assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,012 to Dahlquist et al and 4,402,234 to Malarz et al. When spray heads are supported by such wrists, flexible fluid lines extend through the wrist to the spray head to convey paint and spraying air. The paint spray heads typically include a needle valve for controlling the flow of paint through the spray head, e.g., U.S. Pat. 4,613,082 to Gimple et al.
There is a constant objective to minimize the weight of the robot wrist and spray head applicator assembly to reduce the loads upon the various components. The smaller the operating loads, the smaller the size of the components. In addition, it is desirable to reduce the complexity of the assembly of the components.